


Recorded: 3/31/202X

by Toon_Loon



Category: Clone High
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Shit's gonna get fucked, The lore in Clone High is just so interesting, mock videotape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_Loon/pseuds/Toon_Loon
Summary: Somebody knows the truth of their whole existence in Exclamation, USA.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character (Implied)
Kudos: 3





	Recorded: 3/31/202X

"Hey… First time trying these out. My name is Joseph Barbera, cloneson of the original Joe Barbera of the Hanna-Barbera duo. Unlike him, I can't draw for shit let alone a guy called himself "The Clone of Van Gogh" can make anything better. I'm a boxer, and I don't know why my dad gave that up. Going to reach the championships of Exclamation! I don't have to be just like him… Right..?

I don't know how I thought of that in the first place… But why us- We are expected to be like our original cloneparents? Hell, better, even! Why do we have such high expectations of being just like the dead person who has the same face and body too? Are we justified to hate them based on some of their ideology? Why make our lives harder than they should be?

Why are we even made? What is our purpose? Why are the highest expectations placed on us? So many questions, yet so few answers... Especially from a nut case of a principal. I always suspected something very fishy about him, but I just can't get to him. But more on that later.

Why do I ask all of these? Ever since last Snowflake Day, I was with … My friend...just messing around and found our clonefathers' cartoons based on a holiday called "Christmas," which is kinda odd. I mean they're really cheesy to watch. So I researched behind everyone's back about the said holiday. And the reason this day and other traditions were banned because, and I quote, "specificity is the enemy of unity." Come to think of it… Snowflake Day doesn't have much of an impactful meaning like what Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Hanukkah had to some. Come to think of it, this is actually quite fucked up. Imagine a holiday that means so much to you of a group you classified as being taken away from you? What were they thinking..?

Did I get off-topic here? Sorry. Thought that fits.

I begin to question everything so I have gone through. I even asked my mom, but she doesn't want to say much. From a friend... we did our best to find out with little resources we got… Oh god I'm going to die but fuck it.

In their words, "we're made just for an attraction. Only for the public eyes of the Outside. Or.. we can be turned in as human bioweapons. Ain't that fun?"

(Slams table.) NO, IT'S NOT! All the questions beforehand, Everything I asked makes complete sense now!

No shit that we are clones! We- We are just made just for him to make a mass buck or two! All of this pressure, depression, and anxiety- ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT FOR A FUCKING AMUSEMENT PARK ATTRACTION! 

(Nozomi can be heard in a faint cry: Joseph..? Do you need something..?)

No, mom… Nothing special... Just a script for the Drama team. 

And we ain't got superpowers to fight a war! My clonefather didn't fight World War II. I just don't get why.

*SIGH.* I just want to be me... My own person... My own character. I want to have my own life and have all the choices I want to make. Being married to the one I loved… My mom does have that kind of freedom before she got here…

Sorry if I scared you, if I am to drop dead, you'll know why and the truth will be out there. Joe out."


End file.
